Dragon of the Rising Sun
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Balto has committed himself to revealing the truth about the Dragon of the Rising Sun, but will he be able to make it through the challenges the group has planned for him? Will he survive the groups' wrath or perish as everyone else has before him?


**_Dragon of the Rising Sun_**

_No one has heard of them. No one has even seen them. It's as if they don't even exist. The truth is, they do exist. They are out there. They are a secret group, but that's all the information on them. It's as if they're a myth from ages past. _

_The Dragon of the Rising Sun is the only secret group, unlike the others, that has no information on them. All books that could relate to them have been burned or stolen. There is no evidence supporting this claim, but it is true. I am a reporter after all._

_Sorry, sometimes I forget to introduce myself, what with all the getting too involved with my research and all, but I am Balto. I won't say my last name in case… well… in case they try to find me. I don't want to compromise my safety after all._

_The group is as forgotten as common courtesy; no one knows what it is and any information on it is gone. The only thing people actually do know is nothing entirely. I might as well ask people what their favorite Skittles are; I would get a longer reply than "I don't know. What's that?"_

_You see, my job is to expose things so the public can pick at it like some grotesque scab; they can't leave it alone till it's gone and when it is gone, we start to regret picking at it. But eventually, the wound heals and we go back to our ordinary and extremely dull lives._

_Now, some information about me; I am thirty-seven years old and I live with my wife, Jenna, who I will not tell you her age because I don't want anything surgically removed, being that she's a doctor. I have five kids; Kodi, age eighteen, Aleu, age nineteen (recently moved in with her boyfriend), Dingo, age seventeen, Saba, age seventeen, and Kiona, age fourteen._

_My friends are Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Muk, Luk, and I guess Jenna's friends are my friends too, but they bother me sometimes. Always asking questions about my personal life, like "Do you love Jenna? If you don't, then we'll unleash hell on you bub!"_

_That is how they bother me. Always making threats to me like I'm some child. Of course I love Jenna; she's the love of my life. Why wouldn't I love her?_

_Anyways, back to Dragon of the Rising Sun, I do have evidence that they exist. For starters, the presidents Ronald Reagan, James Carter, Dwight Eisenhower, and Henry Truman, have been associated with what they call DOTRS. They said it was; this is actually interesting so read, the Department of Tropical Radar Scanning. _

_What?! Department of Tropical Radar Scanning? Why would we need a department to scan the tropics? What are we trying to find; Atlantis? Are we that ignorant of what's out there?_

_Something else the DOTRS has been called is the Department of Transportation and Raider scams. What's a raider scam and why is the DOT so interested in raider scams? Who are they trying to fool here; toddlers?! There's no way anyone would buy this bullshit!_

_And that's when I realized that everyone has bought this bullshit. If anyone actually did the research, they would find nothing on these departments. They don't even exist, but the Dragon of the Rising Sun does exist._

_When I asked the question "Do you know anything about the Dragon of the Rising Sun," to the President of the United States he replied with "There is no evidence supporting your claim."_

_What kind of bullshit answer is that? I mean, he could have said "No" but he had to throw me into the dirt as if I'm some piece of shit. That comment may not be seen as much, but what that basically means is "You're an idiot and will be treated as such."_

* * *

Unknown building, New York City, New York

Five figures dressed in black cloaks are walking down a dimly lit corridor carrying torches that have been lit. The corridor smells of rotten wood, mildew, and death, though there are none of those things inside. The walls look almost as if they'll fall any moment, but they also seem sturdy enough to support an elephant, but that is highly doubtful.

The cloaks the five figures are wearing are as dark as night, with the exception of a sun on their backs.

"We're almost there," whispers the leader, as if afraid that the dead may hear him.

The others follow along, already knowing what will already happen, with the exception of the one on the middle.

The middle figure is taking his first steps down a path that he cannot ever go back, or he will face the consequences.

As the approach a locked door, which the door knob looks surprisingly knew, the leader pulls the key out from underneath and unlocks the door.

The door swings wide open, revealing an altar, a metal cup, candles, and a statue of a dragon in the center of the room.

The leader grabs the new blood and pulls him into the center. "You have begun your first steps at joining our brothers and sisters in dominating the world. The others bear witness to your ascension."

The other three lower their heads and say, "We are the witnesses to your ascension."

The leader smiles and removes the hood from the new blood. "Welcome to the Dragon of the Rising Sun."


End file.
